


Down To Business

by flickawhip



Category: Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lana finds herself distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down To Business

Lana finds herself distracted by Jennifer regularly, far more often now that Jennifer's taken to turning up to interviews in suits. They manage to get through the last interview, although Jennifer seems mildly distracted. By the time the interview is finished, neither one dares to look at the other, Lana makes some kind of excuse and all but runs from the room, knowing if she doesn't leave she's going to do something that could be potentially stupid. Jennifer smirks as she follows. 

Lana is hiding in the ladies' changing rooms on set and when Jennifer enters she looks away, trying to ignore what she's feeling. Jennifer settles beside her with a shy smile. 

"What's wrong?"

"It just feels... wrong."

"Why?"

"Bex..."

"Do you love her?"

"I don't know..."

"Is it exclusive?"

"No."

Jennifer smirks, kissing Lana's cheek. 

"You always were too sweet for your own good." 

Lana pauses, then, in a move that surprises them both, kisses Jennifer fiercely. Jennifer says nothing, responding happily. Lana pulls away. 

"Guess we can always try again later."


End file.
